deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Hometown
Hometown is a town featured in Deltarune. It is fully accessible at the end of Chapter 1, and serves as the final location visited in the chapter. Within the town's school apparently lies a portal to the Dark World, in the form of a supply closet. It is unknown how to—or even who can—activate the portal in the manner that Kris and Susie do at the beginning of the game. Overview Hometown is surrounded by a deciduous forest whose bright coloration suggests that the season is fall. It can be divided roughly into east and west regions on either side of a street which, though not a straight line, runs perpendicularly through the whole town from Toriel's house to the Mysterious Door. There is a lake to the east of town. Sublocations Toriel's House Toriel's House is the place Kris wakes up to at the beginning of the game and where the first chapter ends. It is the home to Kris, Toriel and formerly Asriel. Within the house are Bedroom, Restroom, Kitchen, and Living Room. Toriel's House map top floor.png | Map of the top floor of Toriel's House Toriel's House map bottom floor.png | Map of the bottom floor of Toriel's House Catty's House Catty's house, home of Catty, Catti, and Cat Dad, is east of the main road, south of Toriel's house, and west of Bratty's house. It cannot be entered, though cat-related interior decorating can be seen from outside. Bratty's House Bratty lives to the east of Catty's house and west of Flower King and the Lake. Eyes can be seen through the windows and scuffling noises sound from within. Ghost House The Ghost House, a version of Napstablook's house from Undertale, is east of Bratty's house and west of Flower King. Kris can knock at the door after school; one of the house's two inhabitants is home, but will not let them in. Flower King Flower King, a flower shop owned by Asgore Dreemurr, is located east of the Ghost House and west of the lake path. The eastward road ends in front of the shop and Asgore's truck can be found parked beside it. The shop can be explored in Chapter 1 after school. Lake Path A dirt path leads eastward from Flower King, past two green metal picnic tables to a lake on the east side of town. After school in Chapter 1, the Royal Guards are taking in the fall air near the picnic tables and Onion can be spoken to if Kris stands on a brown circular spot next to the lake. Locked Gate The Holiday residence, home of Noelle, Rudy, and Mayor Holiday, is inaccessible to the west of the main street, behind a large locked gate to which the Mayor has the key. While the residence cannot be seen, Noelle can be found standing at the gate after school if Kris visits Rudy Holiday at the Hospital first. 'Sans (Grocery Store) The Grocery Store is east of the central road and west of Sans and Papyrus's house, and is currently run by Sans. It cannot be entered in Chapter 1, but Sans stands outside after school. The exterior resembles Undertale's Grillby's, but with "GRILLBY" crossed out and the final apostrophe and S remaining to start the badly scribbled name "'Sans". Sans and Papyrus's House Sans and Papyrus have recently moved into the house east of the Grocery Store and west of the apartment buildings. While its exterior returns from Undertale, it no longer has a pirate flag or holiday decorations. The house cannot be entered in Chapter 1 and only "the distant trousle of bones" can be heard within. Bunny Apartments Two of the town's three brownstone apartment buildings sit side by side to the east of Sans and Papyrus's house, with the Alley running up their east side. Shopkeeper's Child peers out of a window in the first one, while a connoisseur of knocks refuses to answer the door in the second. Alley The Alley lies between Bunny Apartments and Snowdrake Apartments. Alphys keeps office hours there after school. Snowdrake Apartments The third of the town's four brownstone apartment buildings sits to the east of the Alley. Monster Kid and Snowdrake stand outside it, while Snowdrake's father is heard from within. QC's Diner The Diner is on a street corner to the left of Ice-E's P"e"zza. It can be visited after school. Boasting a homey atmosphere, it contains three booths and a cafe counter with bar stools. Catti and Waitress Lion are servers. Diner Shopkeeper, who works behind the counter and remembers Kris coming in on Sundays, gives them a Hot Chocolate. Patrons include Dad Dragon and his family, Fire Elemental and Tentacled Monster, Ice Wolf, and Hat Monster. Ice-E's P"e"zza Ice-E's P"e"zza is a pizza place to the west of QC's Diner. Burgerpants, Blue Ears, The Warrior, and possibly Purple Guy work there. The building cannot be entered, as its employees are outside wearing Ice-E costumes and shouting slogans. Librarby The Librarby, whose misspelled sign returns from Undertale, is east of the central road and west of the School. It can be entered in Chapter 1 after school and has a different interior layout than Undertale's Librarby. Berdly works there after school, and patrons include Temmie, Jockington, and a striped bird who loves books and, blocking the stairs to the second floor, advises Kris to read the books upstairs. Kris can lick one of the books on the shelves; others include someone's diary and a bestseller by Gerson Boom. In the Teenz Corner display, an "anonymous yellow lizard" has left a positive review of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. Inside a locked door to a computer lab, a white dog is working at a computer, making a game and sometimes playing the maracas. School The School, east of the Librarby, seems to cater to the education of all the inhabitants of Hometown. It is split into two classes: one for younger children, taught by Toriel, and one for adolescents, taught by Alphys. Toriel brings Kris there for the school day after they exit her house. After returning from the Dark World, Kris and Susie find themselves in an unused classroom. It is littered with playing cards, toys, and games, the arrangement of which, starting from a locked door on the left, roughly corresponds with the path of the party's adventure within the Dark World. In the back of the classroom sits a stuffed animal that closely resembles Seam in appearance. The unused classroom is in the northeast corner of the school, and another locked room is down the hall in the northwest corner. Hospital The Hospital, west of the central road and east of the Police Station, can be entered in Chapter 1 after school. Inside, Red Big Mouth works as the receptionist. Kris can visit two patients, The Warrior and Rudy Holiday, in rooms beyond the reception area. Police Station The Police Station is west of the Hospital. It cannot be entered in Chapter 1. Inside, someone closes the blinds if the door is knocked on. Blocked Road West of the police station, the road continues but is blocked with sawhorses and police caution tape. Town Hall The Town Hall is east of the central road. Inside a reception area, Politics Bear and an unnamed character can be found after school. Hand Receptionist, who works behind the desk, does not allow Kris to see the mayor, whose offices are somewhere in the building. The reception area is decorated with a pine tree and a map of the town. House of Worship The House of Worship is at the end of the central road, slightly southwest of Town Hall. It cannot be entered in Chapter 1, but Father Alvin can be found standing in front of the building after school. A dirt path leads further west to the Cemetery, while a grassy path leads further south to the Mysterious Door. Cemetery The cemetery in Hometown, west of the House of Worship, accommodates a Gerson memorial bench, as well as four graves; one for Gerson, the other three bearing the names of the monsters which were turned into Amalgamates in Undertale. Mysterious Door A path to the south of the House of Worship and Town Hall leads into the forest and ends in a dell containing a mound of grassy, overgrown earth with a large double door facing south. The door is locked, and appears rusty and crusted with clinging vines. The door is labeled as a bunker in internal game files. Below the doors, a low dull noise can be heard. This is the southernmost location on the Hometown map. Trivia * If Kris chooses to go back to bed directly after Toriel wakes them up in the start of the game, they will be transported directly to ?????? without any of the school cutscene. However, the game will progress as normal. * If Kris tries to enter Sans and Papyrus's house, "There's no response but the sound of the trousle of bones." will appear. This is a reference to Papyrus's battle music in Undertale: Bonetrousle. * Ice-E is a brand mascot returning from Undertale. Their name and likeness is also associated with several other commercial products in Hometown: ** There is a nearly-full container of Ice-E's Cool Boys Body Spray "Spray for the Boys," Flamin' Hot Pizza Flavor in a cabinet in Toriel's bathroom. ** In QC's Diner, Ice Wolf wears an Ice-E shirt and likes "ice-themed mascots." ** A pain chart in The Warrior's hospital room in the displays pain levels using pictures of Ice-E. ** A blue spray-painted picture of Ice-E decorates Alphys's alleyway. ** The Teenz Corner in the Librarby features a picture of Ice-E. ** Kris once teased Noelle by telling her that Ice-E was real and eats kids. * Flushing the toilet in Toriel's home multiple times without leaving the bathroom will lead to a string of interactions. ** After flushing for the third time in a row, Toriel will knock on the door and ask "Kris...? Is everything... alright in there?" ** After the sixth flush, she will knock again. "Kris, WHAT are you doing? You did not put a bath bomb in the toilet again, did you?" ** After the ninth flush, she knocks for the third and final time. "Kris, if anything bad happens, you are paying for the plumbing bill." * When the dull noise below the Mysterious Door is sped up to 666%, it resembles the sound made when trying to use the cell phone in the Dark World, which in turn is similar to a sound associated with W.D. Gaster.